deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gumball Watterson vs. Mickey Mouse
Gumball Watterson vs Mickey Mouse is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball ''and Mickey Mouse from the eponymous franchise. Mickey vs Gumball.jpg|Original Mickey Mouse vs Gumball Watterson.jpg|Red The Red Bird Mickey vs Gumball intermssion.jpg|Mickey Mouse(2015)Vs. Gumball Watterson|link=Oofman|linktext=Oofman Description Cartoon Network vs Disney! Which of these iconic cartoon characters that have been in lots of adventures, are very famous and serve as the mascots of their respective companies will win? Interlude Wiz: In 1992, a new competitor to Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, appeared, and the two have been rivals ever since, but their mascots, are legendary, and their fame, unmatched. '''Boomstick: Oh no, Mario vs Sonic all over again!' Wiz: Shut up, Boomstick! But, this duel will be the classic Cat vs Mouse battle... Boomstick:...Tom and Jerry to a whole new level! Wiz: Gumball Watterson, the amazing cat. Boomstick: And Mickey Mouse, the world-famous mouse, he is Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Gumball Wiz: Cartoon Network is such as classic channel with many cartoons on it's schedule. Boomstick: But there's this one program known for it's insane episodes that have been around 2011 and for being, you know, weird. Wiz: The name of that cartoon is The Amazing World of Gumball, and it's protagonist is a cat, named Gumball Watterson, but, he is just a kid. Boomstick: Despite on what Wiz just said, Gumball is actually a great fighter and is far more aggresive than Mickey. Wiz: Gumball has demostrated great fighting skills in various episodes of his series and is very durable, he even survived the Big Bang once, like, what? Boomstick: In the famous two-parter episode, "The Origins", he demostrated great speed, by running in a similar way to that of Chuck from Angry Birds, in other words, making the enviroment around him be very slow. Wiz: Gumball's world is very weird, featuring a still alive dinosaur, a giant, a living cloud, a peanut that later turned out to be a magical creature, and having a fish with legs as a brother! Boomstick: Seriously, the creator must have been really freaking high in order to make a lot of weird things on this cartoon that is supposed to be for children! Wiz: Gumball is able to extend his claws ala Wolverine and is able to use them to fight and in order to break glasses. Boomstick: We doubt Gumball has the same level of toon-force of Mickey, so we decided to give him two special weapons that could actually give him an advantage. Wiz: The Magic Notebook, much like the Magic Page from that SpongeBob movie and the notebook from Scribblenauts, is able to make everything that you write on it true, and the Universal Remote is able to manipulate the enviroment and control time Boomstick: The reason on why we decided to include that two objects is because Gumball needs to have a chance against his oponent today Wiz: Gumball is not very smart and is very wimpy, and does not plan, however, his strenght and durability feats totally help him in this fight, will he be able to defeat his opponent today? Gumball: I am a predator, hear me roar! (meows) Mickey Mouse Wiz: Michael Theodore Mouse, better known as Mickey Mouse, is a fictional cartoon character created by the man himself, Walter Elias "Walt" Disney, he is possibly one of the, if not, the most popular fictional character ever, alongside Mario Boomstick: Mickey was created after Walt lost the rights to Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Mickey's early version (and later, brother), and he was originally going to be named Mortimer, but Walt's wife decided to name him Mickey. Wiz: Literally, Mickey has appeared in all sorts of fiction, movies, books, TV shows, videogames, seriously, it is impossible to not know him... Boomstick:...Unless you live under 5 rocks or live in either Africa or North Korea. Wiz: After his brief backstory, we are going to mention all of his abilities, for example, Mickey has shown to have great toon-force that allows him to have great feats such as durability and speed. Boomstick: But before we get into his crazy feats, we are going to mention his paintbrush, originally found in the workshop of a wizard, this paintbrush has two substances, one heroic and the other malicious. Wiz: The heroic substance, named paint, can restore the things erased by the malicious substance, the Thinner, which can erase things from a box to a fictional character. Boomstick: One of Mickey's greatest jobs isn't one in a cartoon, but rather, in a videogame, it's his role as King Mickey in the Kingdom Hearts series of games. Wiz: This version of Mickey is actually a great fighter that has a trademark weapon, that being the Kingdom Key D, which is a magical keyblade that grants magical spells to it's user. Boomstick: Let's list some of the attacks, starting with Pearl, Pearl is an attack that creates a magical ball of light and shoots it at an enemy, Mickey can even use Pearl in rapid succession for a raging storm of the light orbs, inflicting heavy damage, and Holy is a move that restores Mickey's health completely, or the health of everybody he chooses. Wiz: The Kingdom Key D has a lot of range and focuses in combo strikes, meaning it is good for fighting in both air and ground. Boomstick: If Mickey is about to die or is near unconsciousness, he will call on Damage Control, which is an attack that halves the damage taken by the enemies, Mickey is also able to use Defender, which is an attack that boosts Mickey's durability, Second Chance helps Mickey survive a fatal attack, and Stopga, much like the Stopwatch from Super Mario Bros 2 and Chaos Control from the Sonic series, can stop time. Wiz: Mickey is has a lot of experience in all of his 90 years existing, and has been known for his toon-force and countless feats. Boomstick: Mickey himself can run really fast when he is scared, and once even managed to outrun a giant tornado for a few minutes, but those speed feats are jokes compared to his greatest speed feat, which puts him on par with Sonic the Hedgehog, Mickey was able to walk on the Realm of Darkness, a place where time doesn't exist, giving Mickey infinite speed, and he is also faster than Monstro, who outpaced the Highwind vehicle. This speed scaling causes Mickey to be faster than light, and Mickey has countless other speed feats, but all we know is that he is actually 72x times faster than the speed of light, poor Sonic. Wiz: Mickey also has countless other Keyblades, that such as the Star Seeker, and there are multiple things on his arsenal, let's not forget Mickey's durability feats, for example, he burned in the surface of the sun, but was completely fine afterwards, and apart from that, he is very smart and has multiple ways to get out of problems, for example, in Space Walkies, he only had 15 seconds to figure out how to get back to his ship and found a solution in just 5 seconds. Boomstick: In a short that took place in Russia, Mickey himself was able to multiply himself, meaning he can create as many clones as he wants! Wiz: One of Mickey's most impressive feats was to be able to escape the cartoon and manipulate it via flipping the frame and doing other things. Boomstick: But Mickey has some weaknessess, for example, he has been trumped and bested multiple times by ghosts and animals, and, without Kingdom Hearts feats, he is far too nice, but, will the cat get defeated by the mouse? Mickey Mouse: Don't stress over anything you can't change. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once in and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Mickey Mouse was taking a walk on a city he was visiting for a vacation, however, he finds a blue cat, but he recognizes him, and states: Mickey Mouse: Alright, kitty, let's settle the cat vs mouse rivalry! Gumball: OK! But I'll win! FIGHT! Mickey went running towards Gumball and punched him in the face and then uppercutted him, Mickey then took out the Kingdom Key D and was prepared to kill Gumball by throwing it to his chest, but Gumball then decided to get up and slashed Mickey multiple times, but Mickey didn't seem to be affected, Mickey then went towards Gumball and threw a bunch of punches and kicks to each other, Mickey then speedblitzed Gumball and rammed into him multiple times, Gumball tried to hit Mickey but due to the later’s speed, he couldn’t and instead failed every hit, Mickey then went to punch Gumball in the head, but Gumball kicked him in the nuts, causing Mickey to fall in the floor, Gumball then decided to try to kill Mickey by stabbing Mickey with his claws, but Mickey then rolled to escape his fate, Gumball's claws got stuck in the ground, so Mickey decided to kick him, which sent Gumball flying into the air. Gumball got angry and went insane, causing Mickey to try to run for his life, however Mickey decided to go back and threw a giant punch towards Gumball, causing the blue cat to fall on the ground and start rolling on the ground, so Mickey himself decided to try to kill him with the Kingdom Key D by literally stabbing it on him, but Gumball evades it, and instead kicks Mickey in the face, but Mickey quickly recovers and decided to kick Gumball in the face multiple times, causing Gumball to fall in the ground and Mickey then prepared for a finishing move via punching him in the chest in order for him to rip towards Gumball’s body, but luckily Gumball managed to dodge Mickey’s punch and rolled his way out to stop being killed by Mickey, Mickey then went towards Gumball and uppercutted him, grabbed his ears to slam Gumball’s face into his knee, and so on, Gumball ended up very tired Mickey then had a plan to become even more powerful, he grabbed Gumball and went running at full speed at a place with a machine, Mickey stated: Mickey: This machine will kill everyone that enters on it, I want to die. Gumball: That's wierd, but ok. Mickey entered the machine and Gumball pressed a button, thinking he was done with his foe, but in that instance, Super Mickey appeared on the air, prepared to attack Gumball, Gumball decided to attack Mickey but it was too late, Mickey then charged a punch towards Gumball and then went flying towards Gumball so he could kill him, Mickey was successful and ended up hitting him with a giant punch, causing Gumball to go flying, Mickey then grabbed Gumball’s leg and spinned him and sent him flying, Gumball and Mickey continued their fight for a few minutes. (Timecard: 10 Minutes Later) Mickey decided to land his final blow on Gumball, however, he forgot that his powers were temporal, and Mickey then lost his powers, however, Mickey then decided to go kill Gumball and finally end the Cat vs. Mouse debate for good, however, Gumball then started writing something, Mickey thought he decided to stand there and prepared for the kill, however, a bunch of evil versions of Mickey’s friends appeared, but luckily Mickey managed to erase all of them with his Thinner, Gumball tried summoning more of the evil clones, but Mickey kept erasing them, causing Gumball to give up, Mickey and Gumball then resumed their fight, Gumball then decided to ram into Mickey multiple times but Mickey was able to dodge Gumball, Mickey then laughed at Gumball, but Gumball kicked and punched him multiple times, and slammed Mickey into the floor, but Mickey managed to run away, with Gumball following behind him. Gumball then grabbed Mickey’s ears and slammed him into his knees, Gumball then punched Mickey and kicked him in the face, Gumball then slashed Mickey multiple times and punched him in the stomach, but Mickey got up and prepared to kill Gumball for good. Gumball tried out taking out his Universal Remote, but Mickey quickly ran out of the cartoon, Gumball then started using his Remote, but all did nothing because of the fact Mickey was outside of the cartoon, Mickey then started flipping the frames before Gumball had even taken out the Remote, and flipped the frame outside down, causing Gumball to fall into the floor, Mickey then runs back into the cartoon. Mickey and Gumball then resumed their fight, Mickey took out his paintbrush and tried shooting thinner at Gumball, but he couldn't hit him, however, Mickey then rammed into Gumball multiple times and slashed him with the Kingdom Key D, and threw Gumball to the floor, Gumball, looking tired, tried to attack Mickey, but before he could get up, Mickey then decided to shot thinner at Gumball, causing Gumball to start melting, and so scream in horror, at the same time, Mickey then impaled his Keyblade into Gumball's head, killing him instantly, Mickey then cuts Gumball's head off. KO! Mickey's friends then appear and notice the puddle and decapitated head, Mickey then exclaims: Mickey: I will later explain ya Mickey and his friends go walking together out of the place, while Gumball's family appears and mourns the death of the cat. Results Boomstick: HELP! PETA will attack us because a cat died! Wiz: Gumball may have been more violent and bloodthirster than Mickey ever was and even had a good job fighting him, however, Mickey outclassed Gumball in almost all categories. Boomstick: The only category Gumball had an advantage was in durability, however, Mickey's thinner helped him to kill Gumball for good, as the thinner is able to erase fictional characters Wiz: Gumball is also just 12 years old while Mickey is 90 years old, making the gap in experience very large, and Mickey outsmarted Gumball for various obvious reasons. Boomstick: The Universal Notebook and Magic Notebook were Gumball's best chances at winning, however, Mickey escaped his cartoon once, something that Gumball hasn't even done. Wiz: Mickey himself was also faster, and while Gumball is pretty fast by himself, Mickey managed to move in a place where time doesn't exist, making him have infinite speed, long story short, Gumball cannot compete with Mickey's arsenal, speed, intelligence and experience. Boomstick: Looks like Gumball suffered the Tom and Jerry fate! Wiz: When you will make a good pun. Boomstick: I don't know Wiz: Uggh, the winner is Mickey Mouse Mickey winner.jpg Who would you be rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting Mickey Rooting and betting Gumball Rooting Mickey, betting Gumball Rooting Gumball, betting Mickey Trivia *The connections between Gumball and Mickey is that they are both mascots that have been in lots of adventures and that they are very famous. *The part before the fight was going to be longer, but Red The Red Bird couldn't think of any ways the fight could begin. *The fight was made to conclude 2018. *This fight was originally going to be the next fight after the fight that was supposed to come after Bugs Bunny vs Gumball Watterson, however, due to fact that one of the writers was going to take a long time to write Gumball's analysis, Red The Red Bird decided to make it his next fight in order to have something to write before Bugs vs Gumball was completed **However, that fight was completed in December 12th, 2018, so, now it will remain as the next fight, and the fight that will follow will be the fight that was supposed to come after Gumball vs Bugs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018